No Day But Today
by True Roswellian
Summary: CedricOC Faye McGuire has liked Cedric since she first saw him...so what happens when one day he asks her out? Add a little drama and you have your answer.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! We (me and my co-author Katie) are back again! We really hope you like this story just as much as Not All That Glitters Is Gold, this one has different topics and stuff of course. The chapters will also be just a little bit shorter, seeing in the end the story wasn't as long, but they will all be over 500 words at least, guaranteed. Anyways, hope you like! Review if you do, that way we know to continue!

Faye McGuire stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, trying to find an empty compartment. "Faye!" came a voice from one of the compartments.

She whipped her head around. "Hailey!" she exclaimed and ran over to her friend.

Hailey Osbourne hugged her friend and linked her arm with hers. "Don't look now, but Mr. Hottie is boarding the train," Hailey whispered, giggling at the wide eyed expression Faye immediately took on.

"And he's looking this way," she continued, still laughing at Faye's expression.

"Stop looking back there...he'll see you!" Faye exclaimed in a hush, rushing to the nearest compartment and entering it. She sighed as the door was closed and leaned her head against the seat.

"I don't know why you don't just go and talk to him!" Hailey exclaimed, sitting down across from Faye.

"Talk to Cedric Diggory?" she asked in disbelief. "No way! He'll just think I'm stupid!"

"Why would he think you're stupid? You're a Hufflepuff like him, you're in the third year like him...there's no reason for him to think you're stupid," Hailey said, raising her eyebrows.

Faye opened and closed her mouth several times then just sighed. "He just will!" she exclaimed.

"I'm a bookworm, and...and whenever he happens to pass in the hall or say 'hi' I turn bright red and duck behind you or Lissa," Faye said, a frown on her face.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Hailey asked, looking out of the compartment door.

"She's always late Lee, she'll get here in about...10 minutes or so," Faye said sighing and tucking her waist length yellow as sunshine hair. It was really her one beauty.

"Oh, hey Cedric!" Hailey said suddenly. "Why don't you come sit with us?" She smiled over at Faye who had gone pale.

She glared at her friend before taking out a long roll of parchment and sticking her nose in it as Cedric agreed and sat down next to Faye, chatting it up with Hailey, who was pretty much the only reason he sat down, she was pretty popular and wasn't afraid of talking to guys the way Faye was.

"You know Faye, don't you?" Hailey said and Faye looked up and mumbled, "Hi," before looking down again.

She felt a foot against her shin and she let out a yelp as she looked up, glaring at Hailey, who acted like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, I think we've met before," he said, smiling and holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it and smiled.

When she took her hand back it felt different than it had before he shook it, somehow it seemed to be floating. She inwardly rolled her eyes at this before stretching her legs out in front of her so that they rested next to Hailey and she rested her head back, pulling the book back out and sticking her nose in it.

"Hey! Guess who's here!" came a voice from the doorway. It was Alyssa, Fay and Hailey's best friend.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" she asked, pushing her fire-engine red hair behind her shoulder and smiling over at Cedric as she sat down next to Hailey.

"Cedric Diggory," he said, holding out his hand. Faye could tell he was uncomfortable...in a compartment full of girls, what man wouldn't be?

Lissa crossed her legs, exposing her thigh, seeing how the skirt she was wearing was way too short. Faye rolled her eyes before turning the page. Sometimes she didn't even know how she and Lissa were friends.

"Well, I'd better go," Cedric said, standing up and walking over to the door. "It was nice to meet all of you."

"Oh Ced, MUST you go?" Hailey asked, pouting as he opened up the door, "We haven't chatted in forever!"

"I have some friends to meet," he said, staring at Faye who was blushing furiously. Hailey would pay for this.

The second he left and the door was shut Faye snapped her book shut, sending a death glare over to Hailey, "What was that about Lee? Trying to make me seem like even more of an idiot than I already am?" Faye cried.

"Chill, Faye," she said calmly. "Just being friendly." Lissa lowered her leg and sighed. "He had to leave just as I came in," she complained.

"Stop drooling Lissa, you know he's off limits," Hailey snapped. Though they were all best friends, Hailey and Lissa never really seemed to click quite as tight as they did with Faye.

"Forget it," Lissa mumbled and pulled a muggle magazine from her trunk, ignoring both Hailey and Faye.

Faye sighed before resting her head against the seat to take a quick nap.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anything from the trollies? Anything from the trollies?" The trolley lady said as she walked down the train's halls about an hour later.

"Faye, wake up!" Hailey exclaimed, shaking her gently until she woke up.

Faye blinked and yawned before realizing that the trolley lady was there. She stood up and got her money before poking her head out. "Could I get...a pumpkin pastry and..." she said, trying to decide what else to get.

"I recommend the droobles, they're excellent," a male voice from behind her said.

"Thanks," she said distractedly then looked up and blushed a little. "Oh, hey, Cedric," she mumbled.

The trolley lady gave her the snacks and Faye glanced over at Cedric, who was looking at her. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure," she said as the trolley lady moved down the hall.

She put the snacks inside the pockets in her robes as she walked next to Cedric down the hall, staring forward or at her feet, and feeling her cheeks turn red as she saw Cedric glancing over at her, obviously trying to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry I rushed out earlier," he said finally.

She laughed and mumbled, "Its ok." He smiled and they both fell silent again.

"There was a reason for it though," Cedric continued after they had walked silently for another minute. Faye looked over at him expectantly.

"What was it?" she asked, her cheeks burning. She couldn't believe she was having an ACTUAL conversation with Cedric Diggory who she'd had a crush on since first year.

Cedric chuckled and Faye bit her bottom lip lightly as her nervosity grew. "Well it's quite silly actually...I had to go and clear my head...I had to think of different ways to ask...well," he started to say, "...I wanted to know if you wanted to...go out with me sometime?" he asked.

Faye's eyes grew wide and she immediately answered, "No."

He immediately stopped moving and reached out for her arm, turning her around so that she was facing him before talking again, "Why not? I thought you liked me?" he asked, his hand still on her upper arm.

She just stared at him before pulling her arm out of his grip. "I...I have to go," she said in a rush then ran back to her compartment.

By the time she returned she was near hyperventilation and sat down, trying to calm down, her eyes wide as saucers as Lissa and Hailey crowded around her.

"Calm down, honey, just tell me what's wrong!" Hailey exclaimed, sitting down next to her and trying to calm her down.

"He...he...I...me...Cedric...he..." Faye blabbered.

Hailey's eyes grew wide as it started to dawn upon her, "Did he...ask you out?" she asked.

Faye nodded. "Well! What did you say?" Hailey asked excitedly.

Faye shook her head. "I said no," she whispered.

"WHAT? WHY?" Hailey bellowed, a shocked expression on her face.

Faye groaned and stuffed her face in her hands, "I wasn't thinking is why!" Faye exclaimed, "Now he probably thinks I'm an utter fool!"

Hailey ran her hand up and down Faye's back comfortingly. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out," she mumbled.

Faye sniffed and closed her eyes, still wondering how she could be so stupid.

4 Years Later

"Hey, Faye!" Hailey exclaimed as Faye sat down at the Hufflepuff table, a frown on her face. "I missed you this summer! Where have you been?"

"Hmm? Oh, I had to travel with mom and dad for their work, since they are, y'know, muggles," Faye replied distractedly, trying to keep her eyes off Cedric as he walked into the room, looking even better after the summer break than he had in June.

Hailey caught who she was looking at and frowned for a second but turned back to Faye. "Oh...where'd you go?" she asked.

"Germany," Faye said briefly, lowering her head as he passed by them, greeting Hailey. Faye could sense the tension in his voice and grimaced, knowing it was her fault. Ever since she had turned him flat down they hadn't spoken a single word, but the whole time Faye remained loving him.

"I'm sorry it's always been so awkward," Faye whispered once he walked away. Hailey smiled and patted her hand. "Don't worry about it," she replied.

Faye sighed as Dumbledore stood up and started talking. He was talking about a Tri-Wizard tournament but all Faye could concentrate on was Cedric, who was mere people away from her down the table.

When Dumbledore was done talking, he looked back at her and she immediately looked away, staring down at her plate.

It hurt every time he would look at her, or every time she would see him with his hand around another girl's waist...knowing that could have been HER if she hadn't spoken without thinking, as she often did.

"Wow, that Tournament sounds awesome!" Hailey said, though she sounded far off. "Thinking of entering, Faye?"

"No way!" Faye exclaimed, laughing, "Me? Like I'd even get past a flobberworm! Let alone dangerous tasks!" Faye giggled and agitatedly pushed her hair behind her shoulder as it moved in front of her eyes.

She could see Cedric and his friends talking about the tournament. Of course he was going to enter...he'd be perfect for it.

She sighed and pushed her food back and forth on her plate, not feeling hungry anymore. A moment later she swung her legs around the bench and got up, telling Hailey and Lissa that she really needed to study.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!"

Everyone clapped for Viktor as he got up and shook Dumbledore's hand briefly before retreating to a room behind the Great Hall.

Next Dumbledore announced that Fleur Delacour was to be the Beauxbatons champion, the girl walking into the backroom a moment later. The whole Great Hall grew silent as they waited to hear who the Hogwart's champion would be.

"The Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore exclaimed and the whole Hall erupted into loud cheers.

Faye clapped as Cedric got up from their table, a smile shining bright on his face as he walked down the aisle, his eyes briefly meeting Faye's before he continued on.

"I knew he'd get it!" Hailey exclaimed quietly as Dumbledore spoke to them once more. Suddenly, everyone was quiet again as another paper shot out of the Goblet of Fire.

"HARRY POTTER!" He yelled after a moment. Faye's eyes darted to the young boy sitting over with his friends.

She couldn't believe it. Harry was going to take all the glory away from Cedric. He received a glare from almost all the Hogwarts students before following the other champion's footsteps into the backroom.

She sighed as the Hall started to thin out, students all walking off to their dorms to discuss this. She didn't know why she was angry at Harry...it wasn't like she was on good terms with Cedric at the moment.

That night there was a huge party in the Hufflepuff common room that kept everyone up until three in the morning.

Faye remained in the corner with her book pretty much the whole time, trying to drown out everyone's cheering and laughing, but it was hard. She sighed and wished she could be like Hailey and Lissa, who were having a blast, flirting with everyone, dancing with everyone, but she wasn't.

A few times she saw Cedric out of the corner of her eye, gazing at her. Sometimes she would peek up from her book and gaze intently at him. She just couldn't help herself.

At around 12 o'clock she overheard her name in a conversation and her ears perked up as she tried to listen for more.

"...Faye still really likes you," Hailey was saying to Cedric. "She's just been afraid ever since that day on the train."

Faye let out a silent gasp and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, hoping she was just hearing things...Hailey wouldn't do this to her...she knew how shy she was when it came to Cedric!

"Why did she say no?" Cedric asked and Faye felt her heart begin to race.

There was a silence until Hailey said softly, "I can't tell you."

Faye let herself breathe again and she got up, going over to the bookcase and putting the book back as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked around to see Zacharias Smith behind her.

"Hey, Zacharias," she said, staring at him questioningly. She had no idea he even knew she existed.

"Hey Faye, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me?" he asked, not sounding nervous at all. He was a 5th or 6th year...Faye could never remember.

"Um...I don't know you...at all," she said slowly, catching Cedric looking over at them from where he stood with Hailey.

"Exactly...maybe we could get to know each other a little better," he said, his hand still on her shoulder. Cedric was still staring at them and she felt the color rise in her cheeks.

"C...could I maybe think about it?" Faye asked, slightly stuttering, and very nervous, seeing how close they were to each other.

"Sure," he said, moving away slightly. "Just let me know about it, ok?" She nodded and waved goodbye before hurrying up the steps.

Once she was in the safety of her room she sighed and sat down on her bed, her brow furrowed in thought. Why would he want to go out with her anyways?

A few minutes later, Hailey came into the room. "Well?" she asked expectantly. "What did you say?"

"I told him I needed to think, what was I supposed to say Lee?" Faye said, still thinking, "Why did he ask me anyways...and WHY were you talking to Cedric about how I felt?"

Hailey sighed and sat down next to her. "He wanted to know what was going on with you," she began. "Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything," she added hurriedly, seeing the look on Faye's face.

"Thank you Lee...now, about Zacharias...what should I tell him? I mean I flat out refused Cedric when I'm head over heels with the boy...and yet here I am contemplating this guy's proposal when I don't even know him!" Faye exclaimed quietly.

Hailey averted her eyes and said, "Yeah, I think you should do it." Faye looked at her suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

She frowned and looked at Faye, opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to tell her something. Finally she opened it, "Well..." she started to say.

"It's a setup, isn't it?" Faye asked. Hailey wouldn't meet her eyes and Faye sighed. "I should have known!"

"W...why would he do that?" Faye asked, her voice laced with hurt as she gazed at Hailey, "Lee, tell me!"

Hailey sat down on the bed and looked over at Faye. "Cedric and Zach have had it all planned out for about a week...ever since the Hogsmeade trip was announced," she said and Faye sighed. "I've been in on it basically the whole time."

"But what did they plan to accomplish by doing this?" Faye demanded, jumping up from the bed and pacing the floor in front of where Hailey sat.

"Zach was going to try and find out what's wrong with you," Hailey began. Faye laughed a little and shook her head. "It took me 5 years to tell you, what makes him think I'm gonna tell someone I've never met!" she exclaimed, still pacing.

"Faye, understand, they don't even know how deep it goes...they think it's something as simple as you don't like Cedric's hair or something," Hailey said, sighing.

"If only it were that simple," Faye mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Hailey stood up and walked over to Faye, placing her hand on her back and rubbing it up and down, "It's ok Faye," she whispered.

Faye sighed and looked up. "So should I tell him yes? No?" she asked, but before Hailey could reply she continued, "You know what? I'm going to go down there and tell them both to fuck off!"

Before Hailey could stop her, Faye was halfway down the stairs. She saw Zacharias and Cedric sitting in front of the fire, talking.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking down from the stairs and straight over to them before she lost her nerve.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey, sorry this chapter's a bit shorter, but the next chapter will be longer to make up for it, I promise. Thanks so much to all the reviewers, and to the readers as well, and I hope you like!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking down from the stairs and straight over to them before she lost her nerve._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think that by getting your friend to go out with me, I'll suddenly fall at your feet?" she exclaimed, receiving many stares from other people in the common room.

The shocked look on both Cedric's and Zach's face fueled her even more, "Well you know what? You were WRONG!" she exclaimed.

Cedric tried to say something but Faye stopped him. "Don't, Cedric," she said. "Just don't. I've had enough of this...its crazy! So I turned you down? Now we can't even talk or be in the same room at the same time?"  
"Is your ego THAT big?" she demanded, tears springing to the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually yelling at Cedric Diggory.  
"Calm down," he said, standing up and touching her on the shoulder but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, "I'm SICK of either being taken for a fool or being lied to!" she hissed, now aware that everyone in the common room had ceased activity to look at the 3 of them.  
"You wanna go out with me? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK!" she shouted.

"I did!" Cedric exclaimed.  
"Like...what was it, 4 years ago! 4 years! How was I supposed to know you still liked me oh my god!" Faye shouted back at him.  
He just stared at her, his eyes unfathomable. After a while, he finally said, "Why'd you say no? Just tell me, please."  
"Strike 1; you ask me this in front of the whole common room when you KNOW they're listening. Strike 2; you try to trick me into telling your friend why I turned you down. Strike 3; I had to come down here to yell at you when I really didn't want to. You've run out of strikes Cedric, I'm sorry," Faye said.  
He didn't say anything. Apparently, he had no idea how to respond to such a statement so he just left the common room.  
Faye sighed brokenly all of a sudden and sunk down onto the nearest chair, her knees nearly giving way on her as she realized what had just happened.

Zacharias walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Just...leave," she mumbled.

"Listen Faye...I know we sorta got off to a bad start...but if it makes it any better at all, I do like you, and I'd like to get to know you if possible, my offer is still open," he said quietly.

She shook her head. "No, Zach," she mumbled. "I can't...I know you don't understand but...just trust me...I can't."

Zach sighed before walking off and up to the boys' dorm rooms, leaving Faye to sit down on the couch, people slowly going back to what they were doing before.

Hailey ran down the stairs and over to Faye. "Oh, my god!" she exclaimed softly. "What happened?"

"Well couldn't you hear me? I'm sure I was loud enough," Faye groaned, standing up and walking back upstairs with Hailey right behind her.

"I'm sorry, Faye," Hailey said putting an arm around Faye's shoulder. "If you really don't want to be with him, I'll let it go."

"Thank you," Faye whispered before going off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Hailey sighed and walked right back out of the dorm room and up to the boy's dormitories.

Cedric was standing outside the door, waiting for her. "I'm sorry about that," Hailey whispered.

Cedric shook his head. "No problem," he mumbled.

"Listen...I don't know if I want to do this anymore, I don't like seeing her like this," Hailey continued, "But yet, I know she would be happier with you, so...yeah"

"Are we still on for Hogsmeade?" he asked.

Hailey nodded. "She won't go with Zach but...we'll figure something out."

"Thank you Hailey," Cedric replied, smiling at her before walking into the his room. Hailey sighed and hurried back downstairs and up to her room, luckily Faye was still in the bathroom.

When Faye walked in, she mumbled, "Good night," before going to bed and falling asleep immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I decided to put this one up a day early, since I won't be on over the weekend. Not much really happens in this chapter, but at least it's a little longer than the last one, lol. Don't worry though, all the excitement comes in just a few more chapters! My co-author and I really hope you enjoy this one!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 week later

"Come on, Faye!" Hailey said, trying to drag Faye out of the common room. "You are going to Hogsmeade! You need fresh air!"

"Noooo, and you can't make me!" she groaned, trying to stay in her place with all her might. She knew that Cedric and Zach were going to be there and she refused to be pulled into another trap.

"We don't even have to look at Cedric and Zach!" Hailey exclaimed as though reading her mind. "If they come near us we can run the other way!"

Faye pouted and finally gave in, pulling on a blue turtleneck and some jeans, "Fine...but only because this is going to be the last Hogsmeade before it starts snowing," she said.

Hailey smiled and dragged Faye out of the common room before she could change her mind.

They made their way out to the carriages that were going to take them to Hogsmeade and quickly took one that had a couple of 3rd years in them. So far Faye hadn't seen Cedric and she felt relieved.

Hailey sensed her nervousness and patted her hand lightly. "No Cedric...you're gonna be fine," she said, trying to conceal her excitement. She couldn't believe that she had gotten Faye out of the castle.

Once the carriages arrived at Hogsmeade Hailey ushered Faye out of theirs and over to Honeyduke's before Faye could see Cedric getting out of the carriage next to theirs.

A few minutes after they were in the sweet shop, Hailey heard the door open and close and looked over to see Cedric by the entrance. "I'm gonna go pay for these," she said quickly, grabbing any random thing off the shelf and walking away.

Faye nodded and walked over to a corner of the shop where they sold all of the chocolate. She glanced up at the shelves and saw what she wanted on the top one, but she couldn't reach it.

"Let me help you with that," came a male voice from behind her and he reached up to get the chocolate.

Faye felt her heart begin to flutter as his body pressed against her back so he could get it, she knew who it was the moment she heard his voice.

She turned and took the package from him, averting her eyes. "Thanks," she mumbled, starting to walk away.

She walked over to the corner with all of the lollipops, hoping that he had just given up, but as soon as she was over there, he was next to her.

"Let's go take a walk," he said, placing a hand on her arm. She tried to say something but he was already directing her out of the shop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hailey standing in the back and smiling at them.

"Don't worry about your stuff, Hailey's paying for it," Cedric told her as they exited the shop and started walking no where in particular.

"I had completely forgotten about it," she mumbled, still not looking at him. They were silent for a while. "Hey, where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said as they continued to walk somewhere. Faye frowned as they began to reach the end of the village.

"There's nowhere left to go," she said as they left the village.

"We're not going to the shrieking shack are we?" she asked, horrified as she could see it forming in the distance.

He didn't say anything but kept walking. After a while, a small cave came into view. "We're not going in there, are we?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you Faye, and this was the only place I could think of where people wouldn't be around," Cedric replied.

"Well I'm not going in there...so can we just like, stay out here?" she asked.

"Fine," he sighed, letting go of her arm.

Surprisingly, she stayed. "So...what do you want?" she asked after a while, pushing a strand of blond hair out of her face.

"I dunno, to talk to you, you seem so resistant to talk to me," Cedric said, starting to walk back towards town, Faye next to him.

"I'm sorry about last night," she said quietly. "I just couldn't believe Hailey would set me up like that."

"She wasn't doing it to hurt you, you know," Cedric told her. Faye opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment a bunch of Cedric's friends came up to him.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

Faye sighed and took this moment to slip away from everyone, walking briskly until she reached The Three Broomsticks, spotting Hailey seated with Lissa.

"What the HELL was that!" she shouted at Hailey. "You promised...you promised!"

"Faye! Keep you voice down!" Hailey hissed, pulling her down into the seat next to her. Faye huffed and stuck her head in her hands, groaning.

"You know why I push him away!" she exclaimed, her voice muffled by her hands. "Why can't you just let it go?"

Hailey frowned and looked over at Lissa for help, who just shrugged, "Because I want you to be happy Faye," she said softly, placing her hand on Faye's back, her eyes darting over as she saw who entered the pub.

Cedric ran over to the table but Hailey put up a hand to stop him. "I don't wanna hurt him!" Faye exclaimed.

Cedric silently slipped into the booth next to Lissa and reached out, taking Faye's hand into his own.

She looked up, tears streaking her face. "How could you possibly hurt me?" he asked, his eyes searching hers. She let out another little sob and didn't answer.

Faye pressed her eyes together, a few tears leaking out of the corners, "Cedric if you care about me at all you'll please just let me have my space," she whispered, her heart breaking with every word.

He was silent for a moment before squeezing her hand tighter. "If that's what you want," he mumbled, standing up and leaving the table.

Faye stood up and walked quickly over to him, wrapping her arms tight around him as she hugged him, "Thank you for understanding," she whispered.

He smiled a little before leaving. Faye fell back into the booth and sighed. "Do you think I should have told him?" she asked Hailey and Lissa.

"I don't know Faye...it's your secret to tell, just take things day by day I guess," Hailey said, hugging her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Here's a pretty long one for you  There won't be more up until Monday probably, we really hope you like this chapter _

One Month Later

Faye, Hailey and Lissa found a seat in the front row for the first task. The champions were battling dragons for their next clue which lay inside a golden egg.

Faye sat down, looking over at the tent where all of the champions were and nibbling on her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Hailey mumbled, sensing her nervousness. She looked over at her friend and smiled a little before looking back at the champion's tent.

The past month had left Faye in the same position than she had been before. Nowhere. She wasn't anywhere with Cedric at all, she barely looked at him when he said hi.

She often caught him gazing at her in class or at meals. She always wondered what it would have been like if she had just told him why she couldn't be with him...would he accept her or push her away?

She sighed and felt her heart begin to race as Cedric stepped out of the tent and into the arena, staring up at her briefly before going on to battle his dragon

She swore that she held her breath the entire time, jumping as the dragon almost got him once. She screamed in horror as he got burned on the side and her hands flew to her mouth, staying there as she watched with bated breath until finally he reached the egg.

After the task, she had to restrain herself from running over to the medical tent to make sure he was all right.

She sighed and slowly walked back to the castle along with everyone else, her head looking back now and then, as if trying to see if he was alright.

"If it's bothering you that much, why don't you just go over and see if he's ok?" Lissa said snobbily.

Hailey hit her on the arm. "Lissa, shut up!" she hissed.

Faye sighed and walked ahead of the two as they continued to bicker, ending up the first person in the common room. She sat down in front of the fireplace and warmed her hands.

Ten minutes later, all the Hufflepuffs were in the common room, celebrating Cedric's victory in the first task. A few times, Faye caught Cedric glance at her but he looked away immediately.

"Alright, let's see what this thing is all about!" Cedric's exclaimed a moment later, holding up the egg for everyone to see.

Faye looked up in interest. Everyone cheered and he opened the egg to reveal a loud shrieking sound.

She immediately clapped her hands over her ears to shut the sound out, sighing in relief a moment later when Cedric shut the egg.

The party carried on for several hours. By midnight most people where up in their dormitories. The only ones left in the common room were Cedric and Faye.

She was seated in the same place, writing out the essay that was due in potions the next day.

Though her back was to him, she could feel his eyes on her. They hadn't been alone together since that day in Hogsmeade.

She swallowed thickly as he heard footsteps advancing towards her, stopping when they were about right behind her.

She jumped a little as Cedric placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as she turned around to face him. She shrugged and her eyes darted back down to her potions parchment.

"What are you writing?" he asked, taking the chair next to her.

"Potions essay," she mumbled, forcing herself to concentrate on the essay.

She scribbled something onto the parchment, nearly groaning as she realized she was finished with it, blowing it dry slowly before setting it down on the table.

They sat in an awkward silence before Faye stood up. "I...I should go," she mumbled. Cedric stood up with her. "No, please, wait," he said, causing her to stop and turn around to face him.

"What is it Cedric?" Faye asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as it ticked her neck.

"We can be...friends, can't we?" he asked. "I don't want things to be like this forever...so awkward."

"Of course we can," Faye replied, wringing her hands as his gaze intensified, "So yeah...um, I'm going to go to bed, night."

"Good night," he mumbled, sinking back into a chair as she ran up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye quickly ran inside as the rain pelted on her back, soaking through her clothes. It was an icy rain, it being early December. Surprisingly, they had yet to have a snowfall, just this icy rain.

She ran into the Great Hall, spotting Hailey waiting for her at the Hufflepuff table. "Sorry I'm late," Faye mumbled, taking her seat.

"Don't worry, I saved you some dinner, and Dumbledore made an announcement...on Christmas Eve, we're having the Yule Ball...it's like this big deal for the Tournament." Hailey told her.

"Ugh, great," Faye mumbled, wringing out some of the excess water from her hair and sitting down, grimacing as she looked down at her soaking clothes.

She knew that this Ball was going to bring back old feelings between her and Cedric. He was definitely going to ask her to go with him.

She sighed and dug into her dinner, finishing it in mere minutes before standing up, groaning as she realized she would need to go back outside if she wanted to get to the Hufflepuff dormitory quickly.

She took a shortcut back to the Hufflepuff common room. It was nearly empty...there were a few first years scattered around the room. She sighed, thankful that Cedric wasn't there. She planned to avoid him at all costs especially now because of the Yule Ball.

She pulled off her robes, hanging them over the fire to dry, sitting down and removing her shoes next, not caring if anyone came in, it was only her shoes and robes; she still had on her jumper and skirt.

About a half hour later, the common room started to fill. All the girls were whispering excitedly about the ball and all the guys were talking about who to ask.

Faye stood up to check on her robes, glad that they were dry. She slipped them on and rolled her socks off, putting them and her shoes in the crook of her arm before walking over to the dormitories entrance.

"Faye!" someone called and she stopped at the foot of the staircase, knowing exactly who it was and what he wanted.

"Yeah Cedric?" she replied, turning around a little bit even though she really didn't want to.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure...just let me change," she told him.

She came back down and they left the common room to wander the castle aimlessly. "I suppose you know why I want to talk to you," Cedric began.

"I think I do, but I don't know, I could be wrong," Faye told him, though a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her she was probably right.

They were silent for a while until Cedric asked, "Do you wanna go to the Ball with me?"

"I'm sorry but no," Faye replied almost instantly. She didn't want to look up and see the disappointment on Cedric's face; she knew it would make it even harder.

"Just give me one chance," he said, stopping and turning to her. She looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"No," she said firmly.

He sighed in frustration and swiped a hand through his hair quickly, messing it up a bit. "He looks even better angry," she thought.

"Is there...any chance at all of us in the future?" he asked. "I have to know." She bit her lip and avoided his eyes.

"I really don't think so," she told him, her hand messing with the cuff of her sleeve as she looked to the ground.

She could hear him walk away and fell back against the wall, sliding to the floor. She saw him walking away, her vision blurred from unshed tears.

She let out a breath and stood up, regaining her composure before looking down the hall after him. He didn't deserve all the pain he was feeling, didn't she owe him this? "No you can't...you can't get involved with him...or anyone," she reminded herself.

She closed her eyes and let two tears slide down her cheeks. After a minute she ran down the hall toward the Hufflepuff common room and straight up to her dorm.

On a stroke of good luck, no one was in the room and she quickly pulled off her clothes, throwing on a large t-shirt before slipping in between the covers and going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey all, thank you sooo much for all of your replies, they mean so much to us! This chapter is pretty long so yeah, lol, again nothing alllll that important in this chapter, but we hope you like this one, oh and…The next chapter should make everyone happy, lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hailey walked down the hall, her pace increasing as she saw Cedric rounding the corner.

"Hailey!" he exclaimed and she stopped. She looked at him suspiciously.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" she asked. He nodded and motioned toward the library.

"Yeah...let's go in here so we won't be overheard," he said and they both walked in.

They took a seat towards the back of the library, "So what did you want to talk about?" Hailey asked quietly so that Madame Pince wouldn't get angry.

"I'm not giving up," he whispered. "I know she's keeping something from me and I need to know what it is."

"Cedric, it's really none of your business and by pushing her to tell you, you're only driving her away!" Hailey replied quietly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know what to do...I gave her space, I didn't even talk to her for over a month...what am I doing wrong?" he asked.

"You're still thinking about her...you just need to completely forget about her Cedric...let her come to you, let her talk to you first...she'll come around...I hope. How about this, if she hasn't said anything to you by next Hogsmeade, which is February 5th I think...thats 4 days after the 2nd task, then ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you, and I'll make sure she says yes," Hailey told him.

"You promise?" he asked.

She nodded. "She still has it really bad for you...she came crying to me after you asked her to the Ball," she said quietly. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything."

With that Hailey got up and smiled at Cedric before walking out of the library before anyone could see her.

One month later

"You are so going to the Ball!" Hailey exclaimed but Faye stubbornly shook her head.

"He's gonna be there with her," she complained.

"Well now if you had just said YES to him we wouldn't be having this argument would we? Anyways I bought you a dress and I reaaallly reeeeeally want you to wear it and go with me because Lissa is so going to steal all the attention away from the guys if I have to tag along with her," Hailey said in one breath.

Faye sighed. "Fine," she said. "BUT if he comes near me I'm totally gone!"

Hailey smiled and pulled Faye off of the bed. "You got it...but I doubt he'll even glance at you...he hasn't talked to you for a whole month."

"I know..." Faye said miserably, pouting as Hailey went over to her wardrobe, taking something out before returning to Faye.

"Put this on, and then I'm going to glamify you," she told her, brushing a piece of lint off her blood red velvet gown.

"Oh, my god...Faye McGuire you are gorgeous!" Hailey exclaimed an hour later, staring at Faye in awe.

"No I'm not," Faye told her sternly, smoothing out a piece of the silvery blue material. She frowned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah you are," Hailey insisted, shoving things around in her trunk before appearing a second later, grinning from ear to ear.

"Last touch," she said, pulling out a small diamond tiara from behind her and putting it in the crook of her curly up do. Faye smiled slightly and adjusted it before sighing. She supposed she did look good.

Hailey had outdone herself with the silvery blue silk dress, whose sleeves hugged her shoulders tightly, the neckline allowing just a smidge of cleavage, almost too much in Faye's opinion. It hugged her body down until her hips, where is flowed out.

"Are you ready?" Hailey asked and Faye nodded, following her friend out of the dorm. When she walked downstairs, every male eye was on her and she blushed slightly.

"I can't believe I let you do this to me!" Faye urgently whispered. Hailey smiled and held up a mirror to herself, fixing her lip gloss. She then reached out and fixed the light blue glitter on Faye's eyes and applied another coat of lip gloss to her.

"Well you should be glad. You look hot and every girl is going to be jealous of you," Hailey told her.

"Believe me, by the end of the night, all thoughts of Cedric Diggory will have completely vanished," she finished as they left the common room.

Faye sighed and followed Hailey slowly to the entrance hall, not wanting to trip over the gown and make her look like more of a fool than she already was.

Again, every male eye was on her and she smiled a little and stared at her feet. Hailey scanned the crowd and found Cedric gazing at Faye and smirked. "Mission accomplished," she mumbled.

"What?" Faye asked and Hailey smiled again.

"Oh, nothing," she said.

Faye sighed and walked down the steps, pulling her skirts up a little so she wouldn't fall. "Oh my god Lee, I feel like a fool in this thing," Faye muttered as they stood in the hall.

"You don't look like a fool, believe me," Hailey mumbled. "You need to learn to relax! Have a little fun!"

Faye frowned and followed Hailey into the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall told them all to, standing next to her, in the front of the crowd.

All the champions entered with their dates. First Fleur and Roger Davies, then Viktor and Hermione Granger then Harry and Parvati Patil then Cedric with Cho Chang. She still couldn't believe he even asked Cho Chang...she so wasn't his type.

She clapped nonetheless as they passed by her, Cedric looking down at Cho intensely. Maybe he loved her though...she didn't know. Hailey caught her glancing at them and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's alright," she said softly.

The champions started dancing and Faye couldn't help but feel jealous as Cedric twirled Cho around...it could have been her.

She pushed that out of her mind as a boy from Durmstrang came up to her, asking for her hand. She glanced at Hailey, who nodded eagerly and looked back at him, smiling softly as she took his outstretched hand.

She laughed as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. She couldn't remember when she had been so happy.

"My name is Faye by the way," she told him as they continued to waltz along with the rest of the school.

"You have a lovely name, my name is Christophe," he told her, smiling.

She blushed. "Thank you," she mumbled. They finished the song and a faster one started.

Christophe led her over to everyone was going as the Weird Sisters started singing their latest song. She laughed as they danced, probably both looking like fools, but for once, she really didn't care.

When the song finished they went over to one of the small tables and ate dinner. "You are from Hogwarts?" Christophe asked. Faye smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...not great but beats muggle schools," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

Christophe smiled and continued, "I had to ask, because your beauty rivals that of the Beauxbatons ladies," he told her, causing Faye to blush.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him. "So, what's Durmstrang like?" she asked, glancing around the room and seeing Cedric staring at her. She immediately averted her eyes and turned her attention back to Christophe.

"It's good, I mean how can you describe a school?" he said, laughing. She joined him and they continued their dinner, Faye laughing now and again as he would tell her jokes, until finally they were finished and got back up to dance.

Soon, a slow dance started to play and she saw Cedric walking toward her and Christophe. She turned to Christophe and mumbled, "Can we...get out of here?"

"Why?" he asked her.

She was going to tell him why but then closed her mouth as she saw Hailey darting over in their direction at the last moment, grabbing Cedric and dragging him away, "Never mind." she said, smiling.

"What was that?" Hailey asked furiously once she and Cedric were out of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know she'd be dancing, and laughing, and slow dancing with one of the better looking Durmstrang guys," Cedric told her angrily.

"Cedric! Cedric, Cedric, Cedric!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "What happened to 'let her come to you'? Or 'waiting until February'? I did mention those things, didn't I?"

"I know, but really, this is killing me," Cedric whined.

"Well try feeling how she feels, seeing you with Cho," Hailey told him, crossing her arms.

"Cho doesn't mean anything to me!" he exclaimed. "I needed a date and she was available!"

"Sure didn't look that way Cedric," Hailey growled, "If you could've seen how you were looking at her, then you'd know what I meant."

"Look, you wanna make this work? You want Faye to be with you? Leave her alone...and let her have tonight, you know she deserves it," she continued, going back into the Great Hall.

She smiled as she saw her friend slow dancing with the Durmstrang boy, looking purely happy for the first time in, well she didn't know how long.

At about three in the morning, Faye and Christophe were walking in the newly decorated grounds, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. She was laughing at a joke he had told and they both sat down at a nearby bench.

"You are so beautiful," he told her softly. Faye smiled and gazed at him, her eyes growing wide though, as he started to lean in to kiss her.

"Wait," she mumbled. He looked up at her.

"What's wrong, Faye?" he asked, confused.

"I...I'm sorry but I can't do this," she told him softly, smiling apologetically, "I had a wonderful time tonight...the best time I've had in a long time, but I'm afraid I have to go now."

He gazed at her for a moment before nodding sadly. "Can I at least walk you back to your dorm?" he asked, standing up and offering her his arm.

"Yes, I would like that," she said, accepting his arm and walking slowly back to the Hufflepuff common room with him, "Goodnight," she said, hugging him tightly, "Thank you for the wonderful time."

"It was my pleasure," he said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and walked into the common room.

Her smile brightened as she saw Hailey sitting on a chair, "It's about time you got back!" she exclaimed, "So, did anything happen?"

"I don't think I've ever been so happy in all my life!" Faye exclaimed twirling around and letting her dress flow around her before landing in a chair.

"Again...did anything happen?" Hailey asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"No...Almost but I stopped him," she said, sighing and fingering the tiara, "I'm going to go to bed now...I'm pooped."

She jumped up and practically ran upstairs, humming happily as she went.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: And here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Hope you like it! More on Thursday 

Two Months Later

Faye was walking down the hall toward the library when someone called her name. She turned around and saw Cedric and was surprised she didn't recognize his voice. Perhaps it was because they hadn't spoken in so long.

"Yeah?" she replied, stopping in place and looking at him.

Cedric smiled at her before opening his mouth to talk, "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up this weekend..." he started.

He stopped, expecting her to interrupt. "I'm listening," she said after a minute of silence.

He cleared his throat and continued, "I was wondering if you'd go with me?"

Faye didn't even know why she had waited for him to continue, she knew he was going to ask her. Maybe she just wanted to hear it, having missed his voice over the past months.

They stood in silence before she finally answered, "You know what...I think I'd like that."

His eyebrows shot up and he said, "Ok...wow, I wasn't really expecting that...ok, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall this Saturday?"

"Ok," she said, smiling at him before turning around and continuing off to the library, leaving Cedric still shell shocked at her answer. He had come with low expectations, and now he felt on top of the world.

"See!" Hailey exclaimed from behind him, making him jump. "I told you she'd come around!"

"Did you tell her I was going to ask her in advance?" Cedric asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, I promise I didn't...but she has been extremely happy since the Yule Ball, maybe that's why she agreed," Hailey told him.

"Yeah maybe," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I still can't believe it...after four years of trying; I'm finally going on a date with her."

Hailey slapped him on the back. "You earned it buddy," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a girl in the library who's going out of her mind with glee who needs me. See you around."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye hummed herself a little tune as she applied mascara to her eyelashes carefully, dancing around the room a bit when she was done. She thought that she'd be more nervous...unsure of what she was doing, rather than excited about it.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Hailey exclaimed, walking into the dorm.

Faye smiled at her and said, "It's a lovely day isn't it?"

Hailey laughed. "Well, someone's happy," she said, sitting on Faye's bed.

"Yeah...I guess I am. I finally made the right choice I think," Faye said, grabbing for her wool coat and scarf, putting them on before making her way downstairs, "I'll see you later Hailey."

She entered the Entrance Hall and smiled, seeing Cedric waiting for her. "Hey!" he exclaimed when she reached him. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she replied, walking out into the cold with him. It was below freezing out and Faye wrapped the scarf tighter around her neck, sticking her hands in her pockets as they made their way to the carriages.

When they reached the village, Cedric said, "Where do you wanna go first?"

"Th-three Broomsticks," Faye replied, her teeth chattering.

Cedric grinned down at her, wrapping his arm around her, nearly bursting inside from happiness when she didn't pull away. They entered the warm pub and walked over to a small table, taking a seat.

They ordered butterbeers and talked for almost an hour and the whole time, neither stopped smiling.

By the time they left Faye was definitely sure about her decision and her spirits soared higher when Cedric reached out to take her hand in his. She smiled at him and they walked into Honeyduke's.

She immediately rushed over to the chocolates, dragging him with her. "I see you like chocolate," he observed and she giggled a little.

"Hello, who doesn't?" she asked, reaching for a large box.

He grinned and followed her around the store, grabbing several things on his way, but not as much as she did. "Let me pay for that," he told her as they approached the cashier.

She smiled and didn't complain as he took the candy from her and paid the cashier. After that they wandered aimlessly around the village, stopping everywhere until they couldn't take the cold any longer and decided to head back to Hogwarts.

They were passing some brush on their way back, already out of the carriages and Faye accidentally slipped on some ice, landing on her butt. "Oh my god, are you alright?" Cedric asked, hoisting the giggling girl up.

"I'm fine," she said, still giggling as they stood close together.

They gazed into each others eyes for several moments. He cleared his throat and whispered, "Are you sure you're all right?" He was afraid that if he kissed her, she would run away.

"You're perfect...I...I mean I'm..." she stuttered, blushing as the words slipped out of her lips before she could stop them. Cedric grinned somewhat shyly and looked up at the sky, grinning.

Snow started to fall from the sky and he looked back down at her. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Kiss me, it's beginning to snow."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: So…here is the chapter that reveals it all….hope you like it, more on Saturday _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You're perfect...I...I mean I'm..." she stuttered, blushing as the words slipped out of her lips before she could stop them. Cedric grinned somewhat shyly and looked up at the sky, grinning._

_Snow started to fall from the sky and he looked back down at her. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Kiss me, it's beginning to snow."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cedric's heart skipped a beat as he slowly leaned his head down, hesitating for only a moment to make sure he wasn't dreaming before softly pressing his lips on her own.

Faye had to stop herself from screaming as she felt his warm, moist lips on hers. She leaned her head to the side and deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer.

She had waited so long for this moment to happen, and finally, after nearly 4 years, he was here, kissing her! And it was real this time...not just another dream. She pulled back a moment later, as if to remind him that this WAS only her first kiss, and smiled at him.

"I love you," he whispered, and she stared at him, wide-eyed.

"W-What?" she stammered.

"I love you Faye," he repeated, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

She suddenly fell against him and started crying. "What...what is it?" he asked, holding her in his arms.

"You can't love me...you can't!" she cried brokenly against his chest, tears gushing out of her eyes.

"Why?" he asked, holding her tighter. "Why can't I love you?"

"Oh Cedric...it's awful," she sobbed, "I can't love anyone...I can't...and I can't let you love me, it wouldn't be fair for you," Faye mumbled, running her words together.

"Why?" he asked again. She shook her head and continued to cry.

After a few moments, she mumbled brokenly, "I have AIDS."

"You...you what?" Cedric asked, his voice alarmed, pulling back from Faye to look her in the eyes. Faye sobbed even harder, sinking down onto a log and burying her face in her hands.

"AIDS...Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome," she said, her voice muffled by her hands. "I was born with it...my grandmother had it and passed it down. That's why...you can't love me, no one can love me!"

When Cedric was silent Faye realized her worst fears were coming alive, he was afraid of her now. She knew that he would back away the moment she told him, and yet she had hoped that maybe she was wrong...

"Please, say something," she mumbled, looking up at him.

He kneeled down beside her and whispered, "I don't care."

"But think about it Cedric...we won't be able to have a normal relationship...and if we do, in the future, end up married, we'll never be able to have kids, or...do anything!" Faye exclaimed.

"I don't care," he repeated, taking her hand in his. "I love you...no disease is going to change that."

She smiled at him but shook her head. "I can't do this to you," she whispered.

"Let me decide what happens to me Faye," he whispered, placing a hand on her cheek, "Do...do you know how long?"

She shook her head. "The doctor said that I could get sick at any time...it's so unpredictable," she told him, loving the warm feeling of his hand on her cheek.

"Ok, then we need to make every minute count from now on," Cedric said, standing up and pulling her up with him.

She smiled and hugged him tightly; resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she mumbled.

Cedric smiled and kissed her temple, pulling her tight to him, "I love you too Faye," he whispered, a few unwanted tears springing to his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told him!" Faye exclaimed, pacing the dorm. She was telling Faye all about the visit to Hogsmeade. "And he said he didn't care!"

"Oh Faye!" Hailey exclaimed, smiling broadly at her friend, "And just to think...if it weren't for me this would've never happened."

Faye brushed off what Hailey said because she knew all along that she was setting them up. "I love him so much," she sighed, falling back onto the bed and closing her eyes.

Hailey took this moment to steal away and give Faye some time to herself. "Oh my god, what am I doing here? I should be with him!" she exclaimed to herself, but then she saw that it was almost midnight and sighed.

Hailey walked downstairs into the common room and saw Cedric sitting by himself in front of the fire. She walked over and sat beside him. "So...you heard," she said.

"Yeah I did," he told her quietly, "And to tell you the truth, I'm scared out of my mind."

"Of course you are," she replied. "I would be too...but you love her, right?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"I love her more than I thought possible Hailey, words can't even describe the way I feel" he said, staring off into the fire.

"You'll figure something out then," Hailey told him, patting him on the shoulder.

He nodded. "I'm just afraid that...you know she could die any minute without warning," he said quietly, tears springing to his eyes.

"So am I," Hailey whispered before getting up and walking back up to the dorms to find Faye sound asleep, a content smile on her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Hey all, this chapter is a little short, but I think it's pretty good…at least I hope it is! Review if you like!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Weeks Later

Faye and Cedric walked into the Great Hall together, his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

She sat down at the table and Cedric hesitated a moment, something obviously behind his back. "What are you hiding?" she asked him.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" he teased, still not sitting down. She giggled and reached behind his back.

"Fine I'll give it to you," he said, pulling a large wrapped box from behind his back. Faye giggled and took it from him, quickly unwrapping it.

"Awww, chocolate!" she exclaimed, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "How'd you know I like chocolate?"

He laughed and sat down. "I had a hunch."

"Happy Valentines day," he whispered, as he kissed her lips softly. He was determined to be the perfect boyfriend, never arguing with her, letting her do what she wanted...everything that she desired he would find a way to get somehow.

"You too," she said, snuggling closer to him. "I love you," she mumbled, closing her eyes and sighing. She never would have thought in a million years that Cedric Diggory, or anyone for that matter, would be buying her chocolates and telling her that he loved her every chance he got.

"Let's go somewhere," Cedric whispered after they finished their dinners. Faye grinned and took his hand, her other hand holding the box of chocolates, as they walked out of the Great Hall and back to the Hufflepuff dormitory.

As soon as they were in the common room, Faye whirled him around and began kissing him fiercely.

Cedric grabbed the candy and took her in his arms, carrying her up the stairs to his dorm room, Faye giggling the whole way up.

"You're extremely giggly today," Cedric said as Faye continued to laugh.

"It's just a giggly kind of day I guess," Faye told him as they entered his dorm, luckily which he had all to himself since he was Head Boy.

She kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss slowly grew deeper, Cedric's tongue darting in and out of her mouth as he began to unbutton her blouse. She started to pull away. "Mmmm...Cedric...Cedric we can't," she mumbled.

Cedric groaned, rolling over on his back and sighing. Faye frowned, looking over at him, her blouse half unbuttoned, "I told you this was going to be difficult Cedric," she said quietly.

"I know," he mumbled. She crawled over and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I want to make love to you so bad," Cedric whispered, sending shivers all down her spine.

She gulped and looked up at him, "There's a way...you know," she said softly.

"I know," he mumbled. "But it's too dangerous...I can't risk hurting you." She sighed and leaned her head on his chest again.

"You could never hurt me Cedric, it's reversed unfortunately," Faye whispered, her eyes locking with Cedric's as she leaned over him.

He leaned up and kissed her softly, taking her face in his hands.

"You...you do have one right?" she panted as he continued with the buttons on her blouse, slowly slipping it off her shoulders and onto the ground.

"Y-yeah," he choked out, gazing at her with eyes full of passion.

"You might want to get it then," she whispered, pulling his shirt above his head and lightly sucking on his man nipples, hoping she was doing this right.

He reached over and opened a drawer, pulling out a condom packet, groaning as she kissed her way down his chest.

Faye slowly worked at the buttons on his pants, sliding them off of his body a moment later and sliding her body up his, causing him to stiffen even more underneath her.

He reached up and slid her skirt down her legs before tossing it to the floor.

She grinned at him, tossing her long hair over her shoulder before taking the hem of his boxers and pulling it down, until they were completely off, leaving her wide eyed as worries suddenly filled her mind.

He placed a hand on her cheek and whispered, "Don't be scared...I won't let anything bad happen." She nodded, closing her eyes as a few tears sprung to her eyes.

She took in a deep breath and kissed him softly before taking the condom from him, "Let me," she whispered, taking him in her hand.

His eyes rolled backward into his head as she slowly slid it over his hard cock

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Faye asked Cedric, her hand still on him.

He sat up and grinned, removing her bra and next her panties. "I'm sure," he said. He slowly flipped her over so that she was beneath him and gave into temptation.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! This story will be done in a couple of chapters, unfortunately. We really hope you like this chapter!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye lay down, sweaty, next to Cedric, a mile wide smile on her face as she kissed him breathlessly.

"I love you," she whispered, resting her head on his chest.

Cedric pulled her tighter to him, resting his cheek on her head, "I love you too," he whispered in reply, stroking her damp hair softly.

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" she whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

"Yeah, pretty sure," he whispered, "I wouldn't care if we did it wrong though, because it was wonderful." Faye smiled and closed her eyes sleepily.

"Faye...Faye, wake up," Cedric mumbled in her ear about an hour later.

She rolled over and looked up at him, smiling. "Hey," she sighed, "Why do I need to wake up?" she asked, yawning and running a hand through her messy hair, messing it up even more if possible.

Cedric though for a moment. "Good point," he said, smiling. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Cedric responded by growling and practically pouncing her, rolling on top of her and kissing her passionately, his tongue darting in between her lips.

She felt his erection pressed against her thigh and moaned into his mouth softly.

Cedric rolled her over to the other side of the bed, still on top of her as his hand blindly searched for the dresser drawer, his breaths coming out in pants as she slowly moved her lips down to his neck.

He pulled out another condom and hurriedly slid it on, kissing her fiercely as he fulfilled her every desire once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, now, I really have to go," Faye mumbled, kissing Cedric's lips softly.

Cedric sighed, his hand stroking her bare stomach; "If you must..." he said sighing. Faye smiled and got up, walking over to her clothes and slipping them on.

She walked back over to the bed and kissed him passionately. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"Thank you for a wonderful night," he whispered, placing his hand on the back of her head and gazing deep into his eyes before kissing her again.

"No, thank you," she mumbled. "And, happy Valentines Day." She smiled and left the room, walking into her own dorm and slipping her pajamas on before falling back on the bed and falling asleep instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 months later

"Come here you," Cedric growled, pulling Faye upstairs.

She giggled and slid into his arms. "Mr. Diggory, where are you taking me?" she asked, pressing herself closer to him.

"We have some unfinished business to attend before I have to go for the third task," Cedric told her, his voice husky as he kissed her jaw.

She moaned and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips met in heated passion as he walked backward into his dorm.

Over the past 4 months they had taken the time to get to know each other better than they thought possible, spending every waking moment together.

She had helped him with the third task so there was no way that he couldn't win. On the outside, she showed every confidence in him, but inside she couldn't be more terrified.

She giggled as Cedric fell back on the bed and she crawled over to his drawer, taking a condom out before pouncing on Cedric, kissing him wildly before preparing him for another wild ride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't go," she mumbled, her tears spilling from her eyes and onto his bare chest. "Please don't go."

Cedric kissed her head. "I have to, love...I'll be fine, I promise."

"And when I get back..." he whispered, gazing down at her, his eyes boring into her soul. She grinned despite how she felt and kissed him softly, "Hey, are you alright? You look sorta pale baby? Come to think about it…you have for a while now, is something wrong?"

"No Cedric, I'm fine, it must be the lighting," Faye said, getting up and walking to her clothes.

"Ok, as long as you're sure," Cedric told her.

They got dressed and went down to the common room. He had to leave so she settled into a chair beside the fire. Ten minutes later, Hailey came down and sat beside her. "Hey, how you doing?" she asked.

"Ok I guess...I just wish he didn't have to go," she said, frowning.

Hailey looked at her, concern etched on her face. "You don't look so well Faye...are you alright?" she asked.

She sighed. "No," she mumbled. "I'm not...ever since Valentine's Day I've been getting worse. Cedric just asked me if I was alright…I lied to him."

"Do you think it has something to do with...?" Hailey said, trailing her voice off.

"I don't think so, but there's this nagging sense at the back of my mind that thinks maybe that's why..." Faye said quietly.

She swallowed before continuing. "After Cedric and I...make love, I start to shiver...like I get freezing cold and sometimes it feels like I'm going to die...and I spoke to Madame Pomfrey and my T-cells are low...I'm so scared."

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell Cedric this? From what you told me, he already suspects something Faye!" Hailey said, sitting down next to Faye immediately.

Faye closed her eyes and shook her head. "No...I'm so afraid he'll leave me if he knows what is happening," she mumbled, feeling tears flood her eyes.

"Oh honey," Hailey said soothingly, "Does it happen after every time?"

Faye nodded. "Usually right after...and I try to conceal it until Cedric falls asleep...I hate lying to him, I hate it," she sobbed, letting her tears break free.

"What I don't get is why does it happen?" Hailey asked, her hand on Faye's, trying to get her to calm down so she could talk.

"My T-cells are low," she said, trying to calm herself down. "The virus is taking over and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"But don't you use protection?" Hailey asked.

"Of course we do!" Faye said, her sobbing increasing.

"Then why is it only you two have sex that you get these shivers and stuff?" Hailey persisted.

"I don't know!" Faye exclaimed, sliding off the chair and onto the floor. "I don't think the protection is working...and if it isn't...that means he has it too."

"I'm sure it works hun...maybe it's just the physical activity that's doing this, maybe you're overexerting yourself...lord knows you do it at least 3 times a day, lucky bitch," Hailey said, smirking.

Faye laughed and wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Lee," she mumbled, hugging her friend tightly.

"No problem, honey, that's why I'm here...now let's go to the task, it should be starting soon." Hailey said.

Faye smiled and stood up and followed Hailey out of the dormitory. They made their way quickly to the stadium and sat down, getting 2nd row seats.

Faye craned her neck to see Cedric, gazing at her. She felt tears blur her eyes as she mouthed, "I love you."

She saw him talk to Dumbledore before running up into the stands and into her arms, "I love you too," he sighed, hugging her tightly.

She held on to him. "I'm not letting go," she whispered.

"It's alright baby...I will be perfectly fine," he whispered, smoothing out her hair as Dumbledore called him back down, "Cheer extra loud for me okay?"

She nodded, kissing him softly before he left.

She stumbled back to her seat, taking a deep breath to stop the tears from flowing. The canon rang out through the air and Cedric entered the maze, looking back at her at the last moment and blowing a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

The maze closed up and she couldn't help but scream a little. It looked as though the maze was going to swallow him up.

She squeezed Hailey's hand tightly as they waited and waited.

The first to come out of the maze was Fleur Delacour, then Viktor Krum. Faye let out a shaky sigh, looking over at Hailey with worried eyes.

Suddenly she got lightheaded, gasping for air and clutching her chest. She could hear the screams from Hailey and various people in the crowd but all she felt was the ground as she fainted.

"Oh, my god!" Hailey screamed. "SOMEONE HELP!" Immediately, a few students and teachers offered to take Faye to the hospital wing but told Hailey she had to stay behind.

They ushered her out of the stadium and Hailey began to cry, worrying that her best friend would die. She looked back into the maze, hoping that Cedric would get back soon.

After about a half hour, red sparks were shot up from the center of the maze and Cedric emerged. Hailey immediately jumped up and ran to him, tears spilling from her eyes. "CEDRIC!" she shouted.

The teachers held her back as she tried to go out to him, Hailey struggling to get away from them, but to no avail, "CEDRIC!" she cried again, this time louder.

Cedric hurried toward her. "Hailey!" he exclaimed as the teachers got out of the way. "What's wrong? Where's Faye?"

"Cedric she...she," she stuttered, not able to say it.

"Hailey, concentrate! What happened?" he asked, taking her by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes, forgetting about the pain in his side.

"She fainted...halfway through the task," she sobbed. "And she's sick...she's really sick!"

Cedric felt a pit drop in the bottom of his stomach at that moment, his face growing ghostly pale as he made a dash for the school, shoving past anyone who tried to stop him.

He ran straight up to the hospital wing and over to Faye's side. "Oh, God," he mumbled, seeing her hooked up to all sorts of tubes. "Faye...oh God."

Mr. Diggory you shouldn't be in here!" Madame Pomfrey scolded, walking over to him, "It's you who caused this in the first place."

"I'm not leaving her!" He cried, touching Faye's hand but immediately withdrawing it. "She's freezing...why isn't anyone doing anything to make her warm?"

"Mr. Diggory we are doing all that we can! You've caused enough trouble already!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, drawing the curtain around Faye.

He backed away and sank onto the bed next to Faye's. Hailey came running into the Hospital wing and walked over to him. "What does she mean, I caused this?" he asked softly.

Hailey's eyes grew wide as she sat down next to Cedric, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You see..." she started, pursing her lips as she tried to think of the right words.

She took a deep breath and told him everything Faye had told her that morning. By the end, Cedric was in tears, leaning on Hailey for support.

"Why didn't I notice? Why couldn't I restrain myself?" he sobbed, his face blotchy from crying so much.

"Shhhh, Shhhh, there was no way for you to know Cedric," Hailey whispered, letting him cry into her chest.

"And now...she may die...and it's all my fault!" he cried, his shoulders shaking with the intensity of his sobs.

"Cedric..." came Faye's voice from behind the curtain.

He immediately jumped up and threw back the curtain. "I'm here, baby," he mumbled, kissing her forehead. "I'm here."

"Please don't blame yourself, please don't," Faye whispered, her eyelids heavy as sleep threatened to take over her again, "I wanted it just as much as you did," she choked out, tears forming in her eyes.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything. "Cedric, hold me," she mumbled. He leaned down and held her in his arms.

Tears fell down his cheeks and into her hair as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. "Mr. Diggory, may I suggest you go and...clean up, since you insist on staying here with her?" Madame Pomfrey asked a few hours later as Cedric watched Faye sleep.

He reluctantly nodded, kissing Faye's forehead lightly before leaving. When he got into the common room, he found Hailey sitting in front of the fire, crying silently.

"Hey, is she alright?" Hailey asked, wiping her eyes as dry as she could.

"She's no worse than she was before, let's just put it that way," Cedric said, sighing, "I'm going to take a shower, you know, clean up."

Hailey nodded. "Listen, Cedric...it isn't your fault," she began and Cedric nodded.

"I'll be back down in about an hour," he mumbled before running up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cedric walked quietly into the hospital wing, looking down on Faye as she sat, reading a book. "Hey you, do you feel better?" he asked, sitting down besides her and smoothing the hair out of her face.

"Yeah...I still gotta stay here...Madame Pomfrey's going crazy," she said, smiling at him.

"You look so much better," he said, cupping her cheek. She smiled up at him, her eyes bright even though her skin looked somewhat sallow.

"I love you," she said. "And I have no regrets."

He smiled back at her. "I love you so much," he replied, kissing her lips softly.

"You should get to sleep, it's late," Cedric mumbled, standing up. "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice having a sense of urgency in it.

"Back to my dorm...Madame Pomfrey will have a fit if I stay," he replied. Her eyes grew wide.

"Stay with me," she pleaded.

He sighed and looked over to her door, shrugging before setting himself down in the bed next to Faye, "I'll be here love, I promise," he said, reaching for her hand from across the small distance.

She smiled and closed her eyes, squeezing his hand slightly. "Thank you," she whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Cedric closed his eyes, laying his head back on his pillow before trying to fall asleep, but it was hard, he kept worrying about Faye. In the end, he sighed, getting up and scooting himself in next to her.

He saw a small smile grace her lips as she snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers and finally falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: This is it…the last chapter. Thank you all so much for your support, we really appreciated it. Look out for us with a new story soon, so far this one we're writing is my definite favorite. Anyways, I hope you like!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cedric awoke the next morning to Madame Pomfrey's voice, scolding him as she ushered him out of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Madame," he said, standing up next to the bed. "She wouldn't let me leave."

Madame Pomfrey gave him one last glare before ushering him out of the hospital wing, telling him he needed to get to his classes.

Halfway through the day, while Cedric was in Transfiguration, Hailey entered the classroom. "Yes?" McGonagall asked.

She glanced at Cedric and the looked back at McGonagall. "May...may I speak to Cedric?" she asked.

McGonagall nodded and Cedric got up quickly, walking outside of the classroom with Hailey, "What is it?" he asked, searching her eyes for a hunt.

"She's gotten worse," Hailey told him. "She won't stop shaking...they've tried to get her to stop but no one can. They figured you'd be able to."

Cedric frowned before quickly walking to the Hospital wing. Why hadn't they just let him stay there in the first place?

When he entered the hospital wing, he nearly cried. It looked as though Faye were having a fit or seizure of some sort.

He rushed over to her side, taking each of her shoulders in his hands as he tried to calm her down, "Faye, baby I'm here...I'm here Faye," he said, sitting down next to Faye and embracing her.

"Cold," she mumbled. "Cold, I'm cold." He held her tighter. "It's ok...it's ok," he whispered.

He wrapped his body around hers as best as he could to help make her warmer and slowly but surely she started to stop shaking.

"She's stopped," he said, starting to get up but she pulled him back down. "Don't...don't leave," she pleaded.

One glance down at Faye and he knew he couldn't resist. He smiled and pulled up a chair next to her bed, clasping her hand tightly in his.

"I'm sorry, Cedric," she whispered, sounding out of breath. "I...I'm sorry." He kissed her hand lightly. "You don't have to be sorry for anything," he replied, placing his other hand on her cheek.

"I'm...I'm so thirsty," she replied, her voice hoarse, and her mouth dry.

Cedric got up and went over to Madame Pomfrey, "She's thirsty, could I get her some water?" he asked.

She nodded and motioned toward a large basin with water and ice in it. He filled up a small cup and walked back over to Faye's bed, sitting on the edge. She opened her mouth and he slipped an ice cube in, gently brushing away some water dripping on her chin. He leaned down to kiss her lips before lying down beside her.

"Mmm, thank you," she said, her voice sounding better as she licked away the residue of water off her lips, "Cedric you have to promise me something."

"Anything," he replied, grasping her hand and gazing intensely at her.

"After I'm...after I'm gone," she whispered.

"Don't say that..." Cedric interrupted, clasping her hand tighter and pulling it to his lips. She smiled gently at him before continuing, tears forming in her eyes.

"When I'm gone...go on with your life...don't let me stop you," she choked out, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Cedric bowed his head, tears slipping from his eyes mercilessly and falling in spots onto the bed covers. "You have to promise me you're going to go on, you're going to find a wonderful, wonderful woman and you will fall madly in love with her, and you will make a family, a large and happy family, and you will live Cedric...you will live and be happy," Faye told him sternly, though tears threatened to slip out of her eyes.

"I can never be truly happy without you," he sobbed, resting his head on her hands, starting to cry even more. "I love you, Faye. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you Cedric, but you MUST promise me...you have to Ced," Faye said, her voice hoarse again. Cedric reached into the basin and took out another ice cube, placing it in her mouth.

"I can't promise that...because you're not going to die...I won't let you!" he exclaimed, trying to stop more tears from coming.

"You...you can't stop death Cedric, it's impossible. But please, know that these past four months have been the most...magical months of my life," Faye said, her voice cracking in the middle of the sentence as she fought back tears.

He laughed a little, leaning up and kissing her again, his tears hitting her face.

"Cedric," she moaned, "promise me!" she begged him, knowing she wouldn't be able to rest easily until Cedric made that promise to her.

"I promise!" he exclaimed, falling on top of her and sobbing. "I promise, I promise! Please don't leave me!"

"Cedric I don't want to die...I'm s...scared," Faye sobbed, tears matting her face, "I'm afraid of being up there alone Cedric, and it kills me when I think of how many years I wasted trying to push you away."

"Those years don't matter anymore," he told her, wiping away her tears. "All that matters is now...this year, the past four months."

"Thank you for waiting for me Cedric, thank you so much," Faye said, sniffing her nose as it started to run.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered, starting to close her eyes.

"No," Cedric mumbled, shaking her slightly.

"No, I won't let you go," he said, his voice low as she took her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I love you," she whispered, taking his face in her hands and kissing him passionately. He brought her closer as the warmth left her lips and started to cry into her hair.

"No...no, Faye no..." he said, tears pouring from his eyes as he held her limp body in his hands, "Faye, noooo!"

After a few minutes, Madame Pomfrey tried to pull him away but he wouldn't let her go. "She can't be gone!" he sobbed.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, his eyes blood shot as he gingerly held her body. Seeing the expression in her eyes he broke down, pressing his forehead against hers as he sobbed loudly, his whole body shaking.

"I can't live without her," he cried.

"Oh, my god," came Hailey's voice from the other side of the bed.

He looked over at Hailey and his heart broke even more as he saw her standing there, her hands over her mouth in horror as she realized that her friend had left them.

She fell to her knees on the cold floor and started to cry. "No," she sobbed, her face in her hands. "I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

Cedric immediately felt worse than he had before, slowly setting Faye down before going over to Hailey and embracing her, "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault...I...I was too afraid to...to come and s-see her," she stuttered, burying her face in his chest.

He sighed and pulled back after a minute, "Hailey...Faye made me promise her something before she...she died," he whispered, his hands on her shoulders.

"She made me promise I'd move on...that I would love again," he continued quietly.

Hailey looked at him in question as he continued, "It seems almost...right that we end up getting together. I mean it was because of you that I had this experience with her, that I could learn to love, you're her best friend," Cedric said, though it broke his heart to even think about moving on.

"Cedric, you're sad...you're in shock, I can't be a rebound," she told him. "Sure she made you promise to move on but...she died ten minutes ago...you still need time."

Cedric sighed, running his hands through his hair as he looked over at Faye once again. She looked so peaceful; it was as if death hadn't even taken her.

"She loved you so much," Hailey whispered. "The day she saw you, she told me that you were the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with." Cedric half laughed half sobbed.

"If only she knew back then what she knew now, then maybe she would've accepted your proposals sooner," Hailey choked out, "She didn't even know about her disease until she was 13...that summer you first asked her out."

"I remember when I saw her with that Durmstrang guy at the Yule Ball," Cedric mumbled. "I think it was then that I knew I couldn't live without her."

They sat in silence for a while until Cedric leaned over and kissed Hailey's lips softly. "Thank you," he whispered.

She smiled at him softly before placing her hand over his. She knew that by taking this route he would never truly love her, but she knew they would be happy, and this is what Faye would have wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Faye's funeral was held in London. After her casket was lowered into the ground, Cedric approached her parents.

"Hi, I'm Cedric Diggory," he said slowly, not knowing how her parents would react to him. He knew that Faye had told her parents about him in the letters she sent back home, but now that she was gone he didn't know what they would do.

Her mother smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "You made our daughter so happy," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "We thought she would never be happy...thank you, so much."

Cedric tried as hard as he could to restrain the tears from falling down his face, but he couldn't, and he cried along with Faye's mother.

"I came over to tell you that I'm sorry," he told them after he and Faye's mother had calmed down. "I loved your daughter very, very much."

"We know...we know," her father said, clapping him on the back softly. Cedric smiled before quietly walking away, his head bowed as he gazed down at the newly dug up soil on her grave.

"Hey," came Hailey's voice from beside him. He looked up and smiled at her. "Are you ok?" she asked, linking her arm with his.

"I'm doing better," he said softly, looking over at her, "You do understand that by being with me I'm going to do everything possible to make you feel loved but..." he started.

She nodded. "I know...no one could ever take her place," she finished for him.

He smiled at her before kneeling down, raking his fingers through the dirt before standing up again and glancing at the slowly sinking sunset, he smiled for the first time in a while, genuinely smiled.

"There's that smile," Hailey said, giggling a little. "I missed it." He smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly. As they walked away from Faye's grave, he looked up at the sky and saw Faye in the clouds, smiling down at them.

THE END


End file.
